


On The Edge

by shewantstowrite



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Archie Andrews, Boys Kissing, Dom Jughead Jones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Jughead Jones is Not Asexual, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sub Archie Andrews, Top Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewantstowrite/pseuds/shewantstowrite
Summary: Archie is a horny mess for his boyfriend.





	1. Chapter 1

Imagination was never a part of Archie's talents. The ability to put himself in a different dimension on his mind seemed too difficult and not down to Earth enough for him.  
  
But right now, Archie thought he should win a prize for creating such scenarios in his head. On a warm morning, Archie woke up too early for his own good, but couldn't go back to sleep as he became distracted by the tent forming in his pajamas. He groaned, turning from side to side on his bed, sighting everytime he moved, causing friction in places where he needed the most. He really tried to make it go away, but that's when his imagination came to betray him. Everytime he touched his pants, Jughead's eyes would come in his mind, as if it was an automatic demand of his brain.

He bit his lip, holding back a whimper as he laid on his stomach, his eyes fluttering close at the sensation of his hard on pressed against the mattress. It was dry and cold and empty, but  _God,_ even air seemed to be too much for him. Jughead was painted on the back of his eyelids, his mouth and hands and his  _voice,_ Archie was impressed by how he managed to get such a handsome boyfriend.

 

He gave up at the thought of Jughead holding him down in the exact position he was in; large pale hands pressing his arms in place, hips meeting in a slow and eager pace. He moaned as he pressed a flat palm against his throbbing member, picturing Jughead's mouth planted where his jaw meets his neck, whispering praises that he knew would drive Archie wild. Jughead always knew exactly what to do, where do to and when, and that's what made Archie extremely turned on by just the thought of him; he knew that his imagination would never come close to how good it is in reality.

He bit his lip harder, wrapping a whole hand around his cock, pumping it so slowly that he thought he was going to explode. It was not enough, and that's how he liked it.

In his mind, Jughead was on top of him, running his hands in every part and corner of his body, as if looking for a hidden treasure. He imagines long fingers curling, gripping his hair, and tugging it in just the way Jug knows that will make the red head whimper. He imagines black strands of curly hair tickling his forehead, lips warm against his own, licking and biting and whispering.

"J-Jug-" It was the first time that Archie said anything since he woken up. His voice was dry and broken, and he didn't know if it was because of sleep or because of Jughead. 

It all became too real too quickly. Archie turned around to lay on his back, getting a better grip and view of his flustered, hard cock. He was dripping at the thought of his boyfriend and best friend. He pictured Jug's soft and pink lips surrounding his cock, taking him in deep, bobbing his head along his lenght and making his messy curls bounce against his belly button. 

_Fuck,_ he was close. The grip of his hand became tighter, and the pumps faster, as he used the other hand to grip the sheets. He whimpered loudly, not in the mindset to worry about anyone else listening. Jughead loved when he was loud. 

_"Come for me, Archie."_ That was all it took for Archie to let go and stain his hands with his come. He let a whimper out from the pit of his throat, feeling the waves of his orgasm hit him hard enough to knock him back to sleep. His back was arched in the air as he kept pumping for a few seconds, enjoying the over sensitivity of his skin, until it was to much. 

He came down onto the mattress, breathing deep and hard, trying to get his brain to work again. Fuck, Jughead was going to be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Archie!" Betty's high pitched greeting called Archie's attention. He closed his locker shut, smiling at the blonde girl. 

"Hey Betts. What's up?" 

"I'm looking for Veronica, have you seen her?" 

The red head shook his head. "No, sorry. Haven't seem her yet." Betty tilted her head to the side, but kept smiling at him. "Have you seem Jug?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted to know. Since this morning, he's has a difficult time to think of his boyfriend without getting a tent on his pants. 

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, he's at the Blue and Gold. He's all focused on this chapter of his novel, maybe you should go and distract him a bit." She winked. 

Arched blushed at his friend. If she only knew that was Archie that was too distractes for his own good. 

The teenager parted ways, and Archie went straight to where his lover was, his mind telling him it was a bad idea to find himself alone with Jughead right now. But if Jug was really that focused, there was no reason to be hesitant; he was just going to say hi to his boyfriend.

Opening the door of the Blue and Gold, Archie found Jughead like Betty described; sitting in front of his laptop, back curved and eyes narrowed towards the screen. His beanie sat neatly on his head, black curls moving as he turned his glance at the door.

"Hey Jug." Archie spoke, feeling his voice echo throught the room. He tried not to picture how Jughead's moan would sound in this place. 

Jug's eyes relaxed and his lips curved into a sweet smile. "Hi babe, come here." The black haired boy said, opening his arms to receive his boyfriend. It was a simple request, but in Archie mind everything was fire; he imagined Jug in the position he always took in the bedroom, dominant, demanding and neat in his words. 

He embraced his boyfriend and felt his small, yet toned torso around his arms. Jughead placed hands on the sides of his face and pressed a quick, casual kiss on his lips. Archie gripped his waist, not too hard, just wishing that the kiss would last longer.

"I got a really good chapter coming." Jug spoke, blue eyes liting up the room, as Archie felt blessed to have him looking at him like that. 

"I can't wait to read it, babe." Is what he said but  _I can't wait to fuck you_ is what he thought. He hated himself for being such a hormonal teenager and not be able to keep his cool around his lover. 

Jughead sat back down at his desk, offering a seat to Archie next to him. "What do you think about this sentence right here?" He pointed his pale finger at the screen. "I think it's good but I've used it too many times in just this chapter-"

Usually, Archie would pay close attention and help his boyfriend with anything he needed, but  _damn_ , he was a mess right now. It's been so long - a little more than a week - since they had sex and he thinks he's going to come at the sight of Jughead's eyes alone. 

Jug's voice had faded in his brain, as he looked everywhere but his boyfriend, trying to get his head to cool down. He pressed his fingernails on his jeans, hoping to distract himself from anything related to Jughead. 

"-Archie?" 

He snapped his eyes towards Jug, who had on a confused expression on his face. The red headed boy tried not to stare at his parted lips. 

"Yeah? I-I'm listening, Jug-"

"Are you okay? You seem a little off."

Archie's voice got trapped in his throat for a second. "I'm, I'm-" He stuttered and gave up speaking, since that wasn't working.  _God,_ he hated himself so much right now. He stood up. "Sorry, Jug, can we talk later?" 

Jughead nodded, looking up at his lover. "Yeah, just, just tell me if you're okay."

"I'm fine." Archie kissed the top of his boyfriend's hair, taking in his scent of coffee and chocolate, and exit the room, leaving Jug alone and confused. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was close to nine pm when Jughead finally called. He must been really busy with the novel, Archie thought. 

The red head almost got embarassed by how quickly he had pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey-" Jug's soft voice came from the other side of the phone. "Do you feel like talking now? Are you home?" 

Archie let his body fall back into his bed, hands gripping the phone as if Jughead's voice is going away if he doesn't. "Yes and yes. Sorry about earlier, I was just feeling a little weird."  _Horny, hot and bothered by you_ , not "weird".

"It's okay. You got me a bit worried, Betty said you were fine before talking to me. Are you mad at me or something?"

Archie shook his head, as if Jughead was watching. "No, I'm not mad at all Jug. It's just-" He couldn't bring himself so say it out loud. "It's complicated." 

He heard Jughead chuckle on the phone. "Well, if you're not mad, then I would suggest you to look out your window." 

And Archie never got out of bed so quickly in his life. He shiftly moved towards his window, eyes traveling throught the view and spotting no one else than Jughead, leaning against his bike, his leather Serpent jacket throw over his broad shoulders and hand brought up to hold his phone over his ear.

"Surprise." Jughead's voice became deeper as Archie met his blue eyes through the window glass.

Archie smiled and ran down the stairs, carefully to not wake his dad. Opening the front door, he let Jughead in, lips crashing almost immediatelly. Archie close the door and didn't bother to lock it, his hands were busy exploring Jug's waist. 

"I was thinking-" Jug whispered as Archie led them upstairs. "If you're not mad at me, I have one reason in mind on why you were acting like that around me." 

Archie started walking backwards, whimpering against Jug's lips as they reached his bedroom. 

"And by this- this reaction, I think I was right." 

"Please, please Jug-"

By now they were in Archie's room, door locked, lights turned off, leaving the bedroom dimmed with the lights from the street lightpost outside. "You know I love it when you beg, Arch, but now let's take our time." 

Archie moaned against Jughead's lips, already so eager and feeling like he could come at any second and just by the friction of their hips alone. "It's been a while, huh? I've been busy, a bit ausent, and I'm sorry for that."

Jughead removed Archie's hands from his hips and held his wrists in place. The red head groaned at the warm feeling of his hands, panting in antecipation. "But I'm willing to make it up to you." 

The world around them seemed to fade as they breathed. Jughead now had a boner of his own, but like always, he put Archie's pleasure first. "Whatever you want, babe. Just say it."

His last sentence was spoken against the skin of Archie's neck, making the red headed teenager shiver and moan at the sensation. Jughead placed his hands behind his back and ran his teeth and lips on his boyfriend's neck, enjoying the taste and the noises escaping from Archie's throat. 

"I-I want-" Archie panted and could barely speak. Jughead chuckled against his skin and kissed the column of his throat. 

"Say it, babe." Jughead's dominant side was starting to appear as his pupils turned dark and deep, the blue barely there, almost matching Archie's brown eyes. 

"I want you to suck me off." He didn't know how the hell he managed to say it out loud. The burn around his wrists made him want to whimper again. "Please-"

Jughead shut him up with a kiss. "Sure, baby boy." He whispered on his lips and proceeded to bend his knees, lowering his body, his lips dragging down the skin of Archie's chest, stomach, belly button and just where his happy trail began. Jughead breathed against his lover's hips and he whimpered. 

"So sweet and responsive-" Jughead praises, and Archie thinks that in no way he could deserve Jug. He looks down, watching the black haired boy tug on his belt and unbuckle it, then pulling down just his jeans. 

Archie groaned at the sight. If he wasn't so submissive, he for sure would be Jug's dom. He looked so good on his knees, face just inches close from where he needed to be touched the most. The red head bit back a loud moan as Jug kissed his hard cock on top his boxers. Of course he would tease Archie until he begged.

His underwear wet by now, not sure if it was from his leaking member or just the result of Jughead's teasing, or maybe both. 

"J-Jug please-" He begged, his voice weak and deep, coated with lust. He  _felt_ Jug smile against him. 

"So pretty when you beg." He looked up, praising Archie, knowing it was one of his biggest turn-ons. He pulled the red head's underwear, letting his cock sprung free, finally. Without breaking eye contact, Jughead gripped his lover's cock and kissed the tip, tongue moving around the sensitive head.

Archie thought he was going to burst right there and then. "Can I touch you, Jug?" He asked, still under the spell of Jughead's dominance, hands behind his back. 

"You can."

Archie's hands flew to Jug's black strands, removing his beanie carefully, knowing that his boyfriend would complain if he just threw it somewhere in the room. The feeling of Jughead's soft curls between his fingers, the heat of his mouth, the sight of his pretty lips wrapped around his cock, it was almost too much for him. He concentrated, he didn't want to come yet. He knew that Jug wanted this to last.

Jughead hollowed his cheeks, looking up at his lover and taking his hard cock in deep, bobbing his head along his boyfriend's lenght. "Fuck, Jug-" He threw his head back, gripping hard at Jughead's hair.

Jug moaned, the vibrations going straight through Archie's cock. He didn't resist pulling Jug's head back and forth, hands tangled in his dark hair, hips snapping against the heat of his mouth. 

"Ah-" Archie whimpered, the knot in his stomach becoming tighter by every movement. "Jug, I'm close, ah-" 

He thought Jughead was going to stop, leave him to beg or to edge him, but he didn't. Instead, he sucked harder, moaned around his cock took him deeper. Archie knew that it was his permission to come. 

So he did, warning Jug with a loud moan of his name, gripping his hair tightly, eyes up on the ceiling as his boyfriend sucked him dry. He felt his knees get weaker by each string of come that left him, which Jug swallowed without skipping a beat. When he was too sensitive, he jerked away from Jug's mouth, hands still on his hair. He panted as Jughead stood up and laid him back in bed, legs weak from his orgasm.

"Rest, babe-" Jughead sat by his side on the bed, watching his chest rise and fall as he breathed. He bend down to kiss his boy, taking in his sweet taste. 

Archie took sight of his lover; eyes wet and shiny, lips red and puffy and a mess of dark curls on his forehead. He looked exactly like what "sin" meant. The red head also noticed the predominant bulge on his pants. Without too much thought, he brough his hand to cup Jughead through his jeans. 

The black haired boy chuckled. "You don't need to do anything, Arch. You must be tired-" 

But Archie didn't listen as he pulled Jug into a more passionate, deep kiss. Tongues foughr and lips were bitten, moans thrown out, a harmony of sounds only the two of them would ever witness. They broke apart to breathe and Archie whispered; "I want to return the favor, please."

Jughead smiled, raising his eyebrows at the boy. "How so, lover boy?"

 "Whatever you want to, Jug. I'm yours." The last sentence couldn't be said in a more lustful, deep tone. Jug thought that Archie must have been really horny lately, he just came and is already begging as if he was still aching to orgasm.

Now, he was back in. Jughead looked at Archie, the usual submissive stare, waiting, pleading,  _needing_ to be taken care of. He felt his chest get warm with antecipation and his cock throb under Archie's hand.

"Careful with what you wish for, Archie." Jug spoke, his voice deeper that it has ever been. The red head shivered. 

"I want you."

Jughead crashed their lips together, bitting at his bottom lip and tugging on his red strands. Archie moaned, head thrown back to expose his neck. Jughead wrapped his hand around it, squeezing just enough to make Archie thrive at the feeling. He's got a kinky boy. 

"Look at you-" Jug kissed his jawline. "Just came, and you still asking for more. Is that how I make you feel?"

Archie nodded, brown eyes locked on blue ones. "Yes."

Jughead glanced at him, eyebrows raised. 

Archie knew what that meant. He shivered with antecipation.

"Y-Yes, sir."

Jug smiled, hands flying to his own leather jacket, removing it as Archie watched with hungry eyes. "That's right, baby boy." He stripped until he was on his boxers, and if he wasn't in the dominant mood, he would feel self concious by how his boyfriend stared at his body like it was gold.

"Turn around." He demanded and the other obeyed, lacing his fingers together as he laid on his stomach. He felt Jughead's warm fingers linger on the skin of his backside, grabbing, squeezing and scratching just the way they both liked. 

"Please, hurry-" Archie spoke as he heard the lube bottle being opened. "I don't want prep."

Jughead was a bit surprised at that. "You sure, baby? You remember-"

"The colors, yeah, green, yellow, red. It's green, Jug, just please-" 

The black haired boy smiled and kissed the back of his lover's neck. "As you wish, baby boy. But tell me if it's too much okay?"

Archie nodded, too distracted by the cold liquid being spread on his body to pay attention to Jug's words. He shivered with antecipation as he felt Jug move around a bit, and then line himself up with his waiting entrance. 

Archie didn't know why he felt like that; so eager, as if they haven't done this before at least a dozen times. The feeling of his boyfriend's cock penetrating him always brought to him this adrenaline, that would always explode in his chest and turn him into a begging mess. 

The head of Jug's cock entered as Archie hissed at the burn. It hurt, but  _fuck_ , it felt so good. He whimpered. 

"Color?"

"Green."

"I don't want to hurt you-"

"Just fuck me already, dammit!"

And without a warning, Jughead pushed himself all the way in, making Archie's hands grip the sheets so tight he thought he might have ripped it. He moaned agaisnt the mattress. 

"Fuck!"

"Careful with what you wish for, baby boy."

And damn, Archie felt blessed. Jughead felt his boy relax around him, so he pulled out and in again, playing with the warmth of his lover's body, taking in the sounds that each thrust yanked out of his submissive. 

"Ah- you are so big-" Archie whimpered, but Jughead barely heard him. 

Thrusts became faster and deeper; the black haired boy was moaning, the delicious sounds being consumed by Archie, who felt on top of the world, even thought he was just under his boyfriend.

"So tight, baby boy-" Jug groaned, gripping his boyfriend's hips so hard he was sure it would leave bruises. 

"Fuck me, Jug, I'm yours, ah-" Jughead changed his angle, hitting his boy's prostate right on. 

"Oh, yeah, right there Jug-" He moaned and threw his head back, his dominant took control by grabbing on his red locks and pulling it, adding to the pressure and force of his thrusts. 

Archie whimpered as he felt Jug's thrusts become erradic, he knew he was close; and  _fuck,_ even though he had just came, he was close too. He kept nailing his prostate everytime, taking moans from the red head, who couldn't help but be drowned by the whimpers of Jughead's name. 

"Archie, I'm-" 

Jughead trembled, but never failed to keep hitting that one spot, which made Archie see stars by the second time that night. 

"Fuck, fuck!" Jughead moaned and finally came, cock slidding in and out of his boyfriend, filling him with his come and breathing in the dense air around them, as they both came down at the same time. 

Archie whimpered one final time as Jug pulled out, before collapsing onto the mattress, and he didn't remember the last time that he felt so weak, yet so good. 

They laid next to each other in Archie's bed, the air around the was hot as they panted. 

The lovers glanced at each other and chuckled and kissed once again. 

"You'll kill me one of these days." The black haired boy said, smiling and moving his damp curls out of his face.  

Archie smiled, staring at his boyfriend's lips. "I think the other way around is more likely." 

Jug pulled his boy's head on his chest and ran a cold hand down his back. "I'm sorry if I've been distant and busy, I promise to give you more attention from now on."

"If you're going to do this everytime you're busy, I want you to be busy all the time." 

They laughed. "My eager boy. I love you."

The red head shivered, this time not by lust or antecipation, but by the warmth in his heart after he's heard those words.

"I love you too, Juggie." 

 Neither of them wanted the night to end, but sleep came without a warning, snatching them out of cold night, just make them to meet again in dreams. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please feel free to leave a comment, if you like. Check out my profile for more works like these.  
> Thanks!
> 
> xx


End file.
